


The End & The Beginning

by DreamerFae



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-06-18 00:13:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15473214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamerFae/pseuds/DreamerFae
Summary: 5 months after the birth of Kou, Kaneki Ken passed away and went straight down to hell because of the many sins he's committed and people he killed. He was given the job of a reaper, where he was to collect every soul of the names that appear in his death book until he is allowed to go to heaven. The target is 1000 souls. He was doing fine with his job, until he saw his wife's and son's name on his death book.





	The End & The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> AU where reapers, hell, and heaven exists.

5 months after the birth of Kou, Kaneki Ken passed away and went straight down to hell because of the many sins he's committed and people he killed. He was given the job of a reaper, where he was to collect every soul of the names that appear in his death book until he is allowed to go to heaven. The target is 1000 souls.

—

Having worked as a reaper for 5 years, he was disappointed that in his job of collecting souls, he has never ever seen Touka or his son once. Hell's rule was for him to never approach them and his friends again unless he had to collect their souls. He had hoped that he would come across them and see how they were doing but he never did. Until one day, his wife and son's names appeared in his black book. They will die in a car accident 2 weeks from now.

—

His heart flipped when he saw that and he gripped his black coat. How can life be so cruel to take away the 2 most important people in his life? He quickly teleported to where they were and was surprised to find that Touka opened another cafe, with the same name: Re. Tears escaped his eyes when he saw his wife and son—who was the exact copy of him—playing catch on the second level of the shop. He realized how horrible a husband and father he was. He can't even be there to protect them from their impending deaths.

—

Kaneki observed them for the next few days, noting down that Touka sends Kou to Ayato's and Hinami's house almost every morning and picks him up again after work. He can't help but think, how can he inform them of the accident so it will be avoided? He smiled bitterly. If Satan found out that he's trying to contact his family, his sentence of 1000 souls will definitely be extended.

He decided to do it anyway, anything to let them live. The male went through the door and glanced around the empty shop. It was late now and Touka was just washing up the remaining of the cups and plates while Kou played with a ball in a corner. It seemed that she didn't send him to Ayato today.

An accidental kick sent the ball flying in his direction and landed at his feet. He watched as his son wobbled to his feet and walked to take the ball before looking up at him. "Mister? Are you here to have mama's coffee?"

His eyes widened. Kou could see him! How?!

It was too late to stop the boy as he ran towards Touka. "Mama! That man with black clothes wanna have some coffee!"

Touka shot a glance in his direction and Kaneki could feel his heart beat wildly in his ears. Her wide eyes stared at him like she couldn't believe what she was seeing. "Ken?"

The male quickly turned to leave, disappearing through the door and she rushed to open it, only to see no one outside. She looked left and right but there wasn't anyone there. He was right beside her but she couldn't see him. Upon realizing that she may have just been hallucinating, her hands moved to squeeze the ends of her blouse and at the corner of his eye, he saw tears dripping down her cheeks. Clasping his hands over his mouth, he let his tears fall as he held in his sobs.

They were so close, yet so far apart.

—

It seemed that being able to see him for that one moment made her even sadder and he made a point to not appear in front of her again in case she saw him. So he chose an indirect way of warning her, by writing on a note. But no matter how many times he left it on her desk, it would always go unnoticed by her. Then he realized that the papers he used was from his death book and cannot be seen by mortals.

It's not that he could use normal paper either since he couldn't touch or move any object.

—

More days passed and his futile attempts of warning her were making him restless. He only has a few days left before it's too late.

A part of him thought that he needed to do everything to keep them alive. It's the least he could do after letting them down so many times and even dying before them. But the selfish part of him disagrees because if they died, he would be able to see and reunite with them. Those thoughts often clouded his mind these days and he shook them away. If a life can be saved, then he should take a chance and try to save it. He has no right to take their lives away from them even if he wants to be with them.

—

It's a rainy night, he thought and it was one of Touka's worst nightmares. She was always so scared whenever it came to heavy rains and thunderstorms. He remembers the days where he would hold her in his arms, kiss her and tell her that everything was alright. After that, she would stop trembling and fall asleep.

But now he couldn't do it for her. He looked down at his red-gloved hands and frowned. How can you save her life if you can't even protect her from a thunderstorm? His thoughts were interrupted when he heard her whimpers as she tossed and turned in her sleep. Holding a hand over her head, Kaneki prayed and prayed that he would be able to make her feel less scared, even if it was only through a dream.

—

Touka... Touka... it's alright. I'm here. 

The female furrowed her brows and opened her eyes. Kaneki stood in front of her with the usual stupid smile he had and she tackled him with a hug. "You idiot! Do you have any idea how much I missed you? Kou is starting to ask about you, and I don't know what I should tell him.. Come back to us, Ken!"

He could only wrap his arms around her and kiss her head.

—

"Ken!" Touka screamed as her eyes shot open and she felt them coming away wet. Her hands were in the air and she brought them down to rest on her chest. The tears wouldn't stop flowing and she decided to get up for a cup of water.

As she sipped on her warm water, she stared at their wedding photo that hung on the wall just behind the dining table. They were grinning while gazing into each other's eyes when they took this picture and Touka couldn't help but let a stifled sob escape her lips. Her vision started to get blurry, as she stared down at her pink cup and her tears wouldn't stop dripping onto the table.

"I miss you, Ken..."

Kaneki's heart broke from the scene before him; his wife all alone in the dark living room, the wedding photo giving her grief instead of happiness and he wanted nothing more but to take her in his arms, telling her that it is going to be alright. But alas, he couldn't, because nothing was alright.

—

After that, he was further determined to save their lives because even though he deserved to die, they did not. He tried the next night again to manipulate her dreams so that he could warn them, and it worked to his surprise. He focused on the words being spoken but they still came out in broken sentences or even words, which he suspects is his limited power as a reaper.

Touka's eyes shot open and she felt them wet again. She had cried in her sleep because she saw Ken. Furrowing her brows, she tried to recall what he had told her before disappearing into thin air. "Saturday? Re? Stay? Ayato? Kou?"

Never managing to figure out the meaning behind his words, she went back to sleep and continued having more dreams.

—

One morning, she finally connected the dots. He wanted her to stay at the cafe after sending Kou to Ayato's house on Saturday! Despite never hearing the reason from him, she decided to listen because it had to mean something if he appeared in her dreams to tell her.

So she sent Kou to Ayato and Hinami's house early in the morning before returning to the cafe to work. It soon reached night and Kaneki's eyes kept on glancing at his watch. It's almost time... I wonder how she's doing? Maybe I should drop by for a bit...

Meanwhile at Touka...

"Your coffee is the best, Manager. I'll be back for them again!" A female customer gushed as she placed the money onto the counter and got up from her seat. "Taki! Let's go home!"

Touka smiled. "Thank you."

"Taki?" The customer was starting to get anxious when she didn't see her little boy around the shop anywhere. They looked everywhere for the boy but to no avail. Suddenly, Touka's eyes widened when she saw the door open and suspected that he went out. So she ran out of the door, into the rain and shouted for the boy. "Taki! Taki!"

It is only when a bright light shined at her and she saw Taki running from the pavement onto the road to get his ball with a car approaching fast from behind.

"Taki!" Touka screamed as she ran towards the boy, pushed him away just in time before she felt her body enveloped in immense pain and dropped to the wet ground after flying a few meters away.

At that moment, Kaneki heard a crossing out sound from his death book and he couldn't believe his eyes when he saw Kirishima Touka's name crossed over. That meant that the death is complete. He started hyperventilating and thought back to the warnings he gave her. What? How? Why? Staying there was not going to answer any of his questions, so he quickly teleported to where she was.

The sight made him want to throw up his dinner and whatever he had that afternoon. His wife was laying on the ground, body mangled and in a pool of her own blood. Touka's soul already escaped and it stood there looking down at her disfigured body.

"T-Touka.." he choked out and she whipped her head around to look at him.

His legs were rooted to the ground and he couldn't move them. He couldn't find any words to say or actions to make. One job was all he had and he couldn't even save her. As he stood there with a haunted expression on his face, Touka walked towards him and smiled. "So. We finally meet. It's been too long, Ken." Tears brimmed in her eyes.

"I-I'm sor—"

She shook her head and cupped his cheeks. "It's not your fault. You tried to tell me. But I couldn't let that little boy die. Besides, I should be the one saying sorry. I know you wanted me to live. At least Kou is saved. Thank you." The more she spoke, the more her tears escaped and she hugged him tightly. 

"What should I do, Ken? Kou's going to have to live without both of his parents! I don't want him to become like me and Ayato!" Touka sobbed into his chest.

Encircling his arms around her, he ran his hand up and down her back in an attempt to comfort her and kissed her head. "He has Ayato, Hinami and everyone else. He'll be fine. I-I'm sure he'll grow up to be a fine young man." Though his words were strong, he trembled against her body. He knows his son will be alright but he still fears the thought of him living without his parents, just like he did after his mother passed away.

"I'm sorry Touka. We have to go soon. I have to take you somewhere."

"Before that, can we please see Kou one last time?" She asked, eyes pleading with him and he couldn't refuse as he took her hand and teleported them to Ayato's house.

They stood on the balcony of the living room and watched the three of them play hide-and-seek, with Kou being the hider and the two adults being the seeker.

—

"I wonder where is Kou-kun?" Hinami asked as she looked over to her boyfriend.

"Yeah, that brat's good at hiding." Ayato smiled and they heard a giggle from behind the couch.

The two slowly crept up on both sides of the couch and Ayato tackled the kid to the ground. "Gotcha!"

Kou laughed and giggled as Hinami tickled his belly and neck.

Seeing the grin on all of their faces, Kaneki wrapped an arm around her shoulders and Touka turned to hug his waist. "Thank you. We can go now."

—

After going through several tests and questioning, it was decided for Touka to head to Heaven. Reapers have 2 jobs, the first was to collect the soul and the second was to escort them to either heaven or hell. This was his final job before he separates from her again forever, he thought as they walked through purgatory and towards the white staircase that led up to Heaven.

Saddened by the fact that they reached the base of the stairs so quickly, Kaneki forced a smile to his wife. "If you go up the stairs, you'll reach Heaven and get to see everyone else. Your parents and Manager are already there."

Touka frowned at him. "You're..not coming with me?"

His eyes averted her gaze. "I..can't. I've committed too many sins and—because I broke one of Hell's rules to warn you of your death, Satan extended my punishment by 1000 souls... so I have to work as a reaper until I finish collecting every soul."

She looked down. "I'm sorry, I made this happen and in the end, I still died—"

"No. It was my decision to communicate with you. It's not your fault, I promise." He smiled and cupped her cheeks.

Because he knew he wouldn't be seeing her in a long time, he took this moment to etch her beautiful face into his memory so he wouldn't forget. He gazed at her teary blue eyes, red button nose, and trembling pink lips. Leaning in for one last time, he pressed his lips to hers and pulled away before he started crying himself. He didn't want her to see him cry and have regrets when she goes up to Heaven.

He turned his back to her and held in his sobs. "Go now. Before the gates of Heaven close."

"Ken, promise me you'll come to see me once you're relieved of your duties. Please."

His body shook and he whipped around to tackle her with a tight hug. "I promise."

They gazed into each other's eyes and shared one last kiss with one another. Looking up at him, she caressed his cheeks and eye bags. "Even though I'm not around, remember to take care of yourself."

He nodded.

"And I hope that you can pay Kou a visit when you're free. You know, just to see how he's doing."

He nodded again.

"This is goodbye for now. We'll see each other soon, yeah?" Touka asked, tears dripping down endlessly, just like his and he squeezed her.

"Of course." He released her and guided her to her first step. "Go on. Don't look back. I promise I'll go find you when I'm done."

"Mm."

Kaneki watched her climb to her fifth step before turning around and running back down to hug him. He wanted to scold her for breaking her promise only 5 steps in but he just couldn't, not when she was crying and saying 'I love you' so many times.

"I love you too, Touka."

—

This time, she went up the stairs without turning back and he smiled when heavens' gates closed behind her. He has successfully accomplished his duties.

—

Time-skip to 1000 souls later..

"As of today, you are relieved of your punishment, Kaneki Ken. Good job. You can go up to Heaven now."

Kaneki ran up the same stairs he sent many souls along, eager to meet Touka again.

—

A bright light surrounded him once the gates closed and he slowly opened his eyes. Tears brimmed in his eyes when he saw everyone already there, waiting for him. Touka, Kou, Hide, Ayato, Hinami, Tsukiyama, Banjou, Kimi, Nishiki, Koma, Irimi, Manager and many more.

Touka held Kou in her arms and stepped towards him with a smile. "Welcome home, Ken."

—

It ended with him enveloped in a warm hug by the 2 most important people in his life.

—

The end of a story...the beginning of many.


End file.
